kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Who Does the Warrior Fight For?
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. Following the introduction of Shift Wild in the previous episode, it introduces Shift Mad Doctor and features the debut of Drive Type Speed Doctor, Type Wild, and Type Wild Dump, as well as Tridoron Type Wild. Synopsis While Shinnosuke is still under the effects of Brain's poison, he must figure out how to stop the Crush Roidmude from obtaining explosives from the Font-R company, when its president prevents the Special Investigations Division from looking into his factory. Plot After being poisoned by Brain, Drive struggles with himself to resist the poison's effect. Kiriko sent Dream Vegas to help him escape from the villains. Drive was washed to a nearby shore and received a painful medical treatment from Mad Doctor Shift Car. He found himself at Kotoha Hospital and since the Font-R company was found with the explosives, the Special Investigation Unit is currently interrogate him. In the Unit's office, Eiji officially disbanded the team and took over their office while Rinna still retained her position. Crush and 074 went out, bringing along a large number of Viral Cores as they pursue the Font-R president Kuramochi for more explosives. At the cafeteria, Genpachiro finally accepted the existence of Roidmudes to Kyu and Kiriko came in to ask for their help. While Shinnosuke doubted Chase's claim that justice never existed, Captain Jun gave Shinnosuke Yuuzou Ichikawa's number, the man that saved him from the shore. Contacting Ichikawa, Shinnosuke thanked him for the rescue but Ichikawa instead said his heroic deed earlier was from his inspiration on Drive, revealing him to be the driver that Drive saved before thus restoring Shinnosuke's faith in humanity. Ichikawa however spotted the president being attacked by the same Roidmude gang from before and caught himself in a Heavy Acceleration wave. Shinnosuke entered "top-gear" state, and rushed to the Unit's office, where he ordered Rinna to restart the program as she agreed. While Shinnosuke off to Font-R building, Eiji tried to protest but Kiriko, Genpachiro and Kyu stopped him, revealing that Eiji was all along bribed by Kuramochi to protect the smuggled explosives via the Unit and Kamen Rider Drive. But when the unit found his secret, Eiji tried to shut the team. Rinna revealed her tricks to Eiji and played along with his plans while instructed Kiriko to investigate the latter's relation with Font-R. As Shinnosuke drove to the building, Chase stopped him in the midway and criticize his desire to protect humans but Shinnosuke said otherwise and gained his passion to assume Drive Type Wild and fight. Using Type Wild Dump, he execute DriRumble to defeat Mashin Chaser and continue his journey to Font-R. Meanwhile, several portion of Font-R building was severely destroyed and the Roidmudes took their supply of explosives. Drive appeared and saved the president from being killed. Roidmude 074 devoured three Viral Cores and transformed into a Giant Cobra Roidmude. With Tridoron changed into Type Wild, Drive used it to attack the giant cobra before eliminating it with Rumble Dump. With Crush left, Rinna appeared and gave Drive Type Wild the Handle-Ken which Mr. Belt left and finished the Roidmude with Drift Rotation. At Drive Pit, Mr. Belt revealed Rinna as his secret assistant which further angered Shinnosuke. In a newspaper office, the higher faculties thanked Kusaka for a new scoop for their newspaper article: exposure of Font-R's crimes and their factory's destruction. As Kusaka was praised, a newspaper staff envied the man. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : HIRO (Yasuda Dai Circus) * /Roidmude 074: * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Mashin Chaser: *Brain Roidmude: *Roidmude 074: Shift Cars & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Wild **Tire Exchange: Midnight Shadow, Dream Vegas, Mad Doctor, Rumble Dump *'Type Used:' **Type Speed Shadow, Type Speed Vegas, Type Speed Doctor, Type Wild, Type Wild Dump *'Core Used:' **Chaser Spider *'Tune Form Used:' **Tune Chaser Spider Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, . *'Viewership': 5.4% *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Mad Doctor, Rumble Dump *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Crush†, 074† **'Count at episode end:' 97 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': The citizens. *This episode marks Shinnosuke's first time transforming into Drive directly into another Type, rather than transforming into his primarily used Type Speed first. In this case, Type Wild. **It is also the first episode where Drive does not assume the normal version of Type Speed. *This episode marks the only time Drive has used Type Speed Doctor. **It is also the last episode to debut a new Tire Exchange mode for Type Speed. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 2 features episode 5-8: What Are the Steel Robbers After?, Who Does the Warrior Fight For?, How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? and What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Untitled-1.png|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, DVD cover 813bS8pcN-L. SL1178 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「戦士はだれのために戦うのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「戦士はだれのために戦うのか」 References Category:Kamen Rider Drive episodes Category:New Form Episode